Hades Izanami
|-|Izanami= |-|As Imperator= Character Synopsis Hades: Izanami, also known as just Izanami is a Drive manifestation. Izanami is an immortal being, death incarnate. She is using Saya as her vessel, which was also cloned to create Lambda, Mu, and Nu. Izanami, like Noel, possesses a part of the Origin’s soul, since she is the manifestation of her soul’s power, her Drive. Her goal is to reduce everything in the universe to nothing. She serves as the main antagonist in Chronophantasma. To make people aggressive, Izanami created Event Interferences in Ikaruga. To cancel it, the Amaterasu Unit had to get closer to the world, and was pulled out of the Boundary. After Takemikazuchi was defeated, Izanami turned it in the Embryo, to create the True BlazBlue with it. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 5-B physically, 2-A with Hax. Verse: 'BlazBlue '''Name: '''Hades Izanami, Izanami, Saya (Her physical body) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Drive Manifestation, Death Incarnate, Imperator Librarius '''Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly; Is capable of surviving Doomsday), Non-Physical Interaction (Can manipulate incorporeal spirits), Acausality (Singularity; Is stated to have her time ended), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation (Can make a barrier), Fire Manipulation (via Flaming Dome), Flight, Teleportation and Dimension Travel (Can travel across the Embryo at will), Technological Manipulation (Hacked all the speakers throughout the world to give a PSA), Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive as long as Amaterasu exists), Summoning (Can summon ghosts to fight), Gravity Manipulation (Can pin someone down with gravity), Illusion Creation (Can make illusions of herself), Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Can bind and induce curses), Time Stop, Death Manipulation (Is Death itself), Sealing (Sealed Ragna within the Embryo), Clairvoyance (Was capable of predicting what Ragna's plan was near flawlessly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8; Has life link of some sort with Noel. As death itself, she cannot be killed), Non-Corporeal (Izanami doesn't have true physical body), Abstract Existence (Izanami is embodiment of death in the Blazblue world, eternal, incapable of dying, dragging rest of the world), Stealth Mastery (Able to be undetected by Rachel), Statistics Amplification (Amped Takamagahara to the point that it can overpower Noel), Mind Manipulation (Used Mind Eater on Tsubaki), Immortality Negation (Threatened Terumi in Hazama's body even though she knows his immortality), Statistics Amplification (Taught Relius to increase his speed), Possession (Uses mainly vessels in order to exist), Telepathy (Used telepathy to Tsubaki), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Is capable of creating Phenomena Interventions), Void Manipulation (Was stated to be able to send Nine into nothingness), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Soul Manipulation (Can consume souls), Absorption (Scales from Nu, who's able to absorb beings into herself to grow in power) *Hades has resistance to the following abilities: Transmutation (She's unfazed by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Completely ignored Noel and Takamagahara’s phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing, and was unfazed by Requiem's time freeze), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also immune to the effects of the Embryo, which was capable of mind wiping those that can withstand the boundary), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Power Nullification (Was capable of using her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of the Immortal Breaker), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As the Imperator, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Information Analysis (Couldn't be analyzed by Lambda), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, who's unpredictable to Terumi), Spatial Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting Hakumen without being paralyzed), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Was able to live without a soul prior to possessing Saya's body) 'Destructive Ability: Small Planet Level '(Claimed that she is capable of replicating Requiem's feat, which involved atomizing both The Earth and The Moon). 'Multiverse Level+ '''via Phenomena Intervention (Her connection to Phenomena Intervention, allowed her to amplify the god-like powers of Takamagahara to a degree where it overpowers Noel's control. Capable of replicating Doomsday, which would cause the immediate destruction of all possibilities within the timeline and then their rebirth in the image of Hades) 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Class M (Should be far stronger Iron Tager, who can lift this much with pure strength) Striking Ability: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet Level '(Can battle powerful opponenets such as Hakumen and Terumi, whilst recieving little damage on her part. Can survive hits from Ragna with The Ideal Ingine) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range. Planetary 'with powers. '''Multiversal+ '''with Phenomena Intervention 'Intelligence: 'Extremely Intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Exodus Ark: '''A special unit of Hades: Izanami. In its sealed form, Izanami wears it like a crown. After it is released, Yasakani no Magatama floats behind her in a circular shape, breaking only when she uses the bits to attack and throw her opponent. After it is spread, it takes triangle form with pieces connected by weak streams of energy. Izanami can use the pieces for long-ranged combat. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomena Intervention:' An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Doomsday: '''An event in which the world is destroyed and recreated anew. The Doomsday is a ceremony which effectively heralds the end of the world, and begins the construction of a new one. The ceremony begins with the living turning into magic element, and their souls being returned to the Blue; following this, the world is reset, and, finally, the Successor of the Blue begins to reconstruct the world. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Female Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionist Category:Curse Wielders Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Sealers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fate Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2